Interfaces are used for connecting a first electronic component to a network of a plurality of electronic components in a motor vehicle. For example, an air-conditioning system may be connected as an electronic component via a control unit to a vehicle bus, such as a CAN bus, to which further electronic components, such as a keypad or other input unit, may be connected.